Convict: The Last Connection
by Harry J.B
Summary: Remake of The Last Destination, the final part of my Convict series, starring the characters of SEGA's Sonic The Hedgehog series...OCOC SonicFiona TailsOC ShadAmy


_**That's right friends! I'm redoing Last Destination, the final story in my Convict series.**_

_**So without further ado...**_

_**-----------------------------------00-----------------------**_

_**CONVICT: THE LAST CONNECTION**_

_**----------------------00-----------------------------------**_

_**CHAPTER I: CORRUPTIONS OF THE PAST**_

_**----00----------------------------------------------------**_

Jason Tsunami clenched his teeth as he heard his son let out an ear piercing scream. Jason chuckled and walked into his son's bedroom, where he and Jason's wife, Streak Rose, were exchanging words.

"I don't wanna go to school!" His son, Alexander Rose protested in an angry squeal. He flailed his arms about as his mother attempted to put his school jumper on.

"Oh, Alex! You have to go to school!"

"No!"

Jason chuckled. The two stopped bickering and turned to him. "Well, if Alex doesn't go to school then I guess we can't allow him to the school fair on friday..." Jason smiled.

Alex's already big eyes grew larger, before you could blink, he took his jumper off of his mother, put it on and ran downstairs, school coat flailing around in his hands.

Streak looked at Jason like he had two heads. "How...do you...?"

"My dad did the same thing with me, I'm not stupid, I know the tricks of keeping a child at bay." Jason said and kissed Streak's forehead. "I also know how to show a lady a good time." Jason purred into Streak's ear.

Streak blushed and pushed the hedgehog away. "Well, I'd better take Alex to school, OK?" Streak said as she began to leave the room, but not before laughing at Jason's mock salute.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jason walked along the road near his house, about to head home from a day at work, being an estate agent was annoying, constantly smiling at the rudest, most idiotic people, while attempting to sell them houses? _God, shoot me... _Jason would plead in his mind, yet nothing happened, at least he had a caring family to go home to.

Jason stopped as he heard pleads of mercy from a nearby alleyway, he rushed into the narrow space to find...

---------------------------------------------------------

Mendam State's warden, Rown DiMarro, sat at his desk, his fingers clamped together. A rather angry grey wolf stormed in, causing the warden to nearly fall from his chair in shock. This wolf happend to be President Amon Hekler.

"It's been ten years....and you STILL have not managed to apprahend to prisoners?!" Hekler shouted angrily.

"S-Sir? If I may...the convicts are hard to track down, even Detective Logan hasn't found--"

"I don't care for your excuses, dammit! I'm sorry, but I've had enough of your constant failures, you're being replaced! I expect you to pack up your things, and be gone by tomorrow morning!" Hekler said, cutting off Rowan and then leaving without another word.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Th-Thank you for helping me..." The young female fox said to Jason, who was holding a bloody iron pipe.

"No problem, ever need help let me know, here's my number." Jason said, giving the girl his number, she kissed his cheek and left.

Jason smiled, but that was replaced with a look of shock when a pair of cuffs were slapped around his wrist.

"You're under arrest!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Guided by two officers, Jason was taken to the warden's office of the Mendam State Penitentary.

He looked in shock at the person who sat at the desk.

"It's been a long time hasn't it? What would my brother say if he was still with us?" The man chuckled darkly.

"U-Uncle Damien?!" Jason shouted out.

The man looked like the spitting image of Harry Tsunami (see Faith) except his eyes were a crimson red rather then sky blue.

-------------------------------------------------

_**Hey!**_

Alex stood near a Bus Stop, a backpack on his back. He held his skateboard in the other.

_**Hey!**_

His MP3 player boomed out the song he seemed to accosiate with his father.

_**Hey!**_

After all, what kind of father leaves him and his mother for ten years?

_**Nothing you can say**_

Alex stepped onto the double decker bus that came by.

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me**_

Alex sighed as the bus stopped near his house.

_**Now it's time to shine**_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine**_

Alex knocked on his front door.

_**Take what's mine**_

_**Hey!**_

Streak opened the door. "Hey, Alex."

"Hey, mom."

_**Nothing you can say**_

The two sat at the dining room table eating.

Alex spoke up. "Mom, is it OK if I go around Shawn's house today? He got Halo 3 on the Xbox 360."

"Yeah, it's fine, I'm only going to see if I can get your father to awnser his calls."

"Where is he?"

"I have no idea." This was a lie. She knew he was in prison, but she couldn't tell Alex. She...just couldn't.

_**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me**_

_**Now it's time to shine**_

_**I'm gonna take what's mine**_

Alex knocked on the door to see Shawn, a blue fox with green eyes. The two high-fived. "Hey, Shawn."

"Yo, Alex. Come in."

"Where's your parents."

"Out on a date, ugh! Parents!"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah."

_**Gonna burn in the light**_

"Yeah, a lonely mom and a jail bird dad."

Alex stopped he seemed to frezze. "Meaning?"

"You don't know? You're dad's in prison."

_**They try so hard to follow**_

Alex ran as fast as he could. He reached his destination, with fear.

_**But no one can**_

Mendam State Prison

_**Hey!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**Yes, I used the original opening of chapter 2 to end chapter 1...bite me.**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
